Simon Soul
Simon Soul is a attempt at a cinematic universe as a result of the success of The Marvel Cinematic Universe. The attempt was made by Summit Entertainment and after a executive at summit entertainment had seen the 1990 movie Darkman, he had a idea and decided to make it a dark superhero movie. So in order to do so, he brought together some of the people who worked on Darkman including Sam Raimi, Danny Elfman, and Jonathan Sheffer. Plus he brought on Tim Burton as director and co-writer to bring the darkness he was known for into the movie with the executive giving Burton and Raimi full creative control over it. But of course because of several disagreements, actors leaving then coming back, and creative issues, the film was in development hell for 5 years with it finally resulting in a 2027 dark, supernatural, superhero movie. But the film bombed at the box office because of it being sandwiched between Avengers vs X-Men and Justice League 3: Darkseid Wars on the same week. Fortunately it did good critically with both Critics and Audiences and plus it did good once it went to video. This caused Summit Entertainment to continue with their plans on their cinematic universe. Plot Back in medievel ages, there was a man by the name of Simon Decour a well known demon hunter who lived in a small farming village as a child with it being attacked by a member of the community who was possessed by a demon. The attack ended up destroying the entire village and killing dozens of people including Simon's parents because of the village having no way of stopping it with them having no weapons. So ever since then, Simon had been training in all ways, in alchemy, in combat, in intelligence, and he also trained his body to its peak of physical condition. But eventually he had fallen in love with a beautiful woman by the name of Maria and had a child named Joseph with her. But eventually when Simon became 35, his home was attacked by the same demons that had attacked his village so long ago, so Simon put his skills to the test and managed to defeat the demons using a sword made by a blacksmith he met during his journey in his younger years who made him a sword made from Silver mixed with Holy Water. So as a way of protecting his family, he had left and throughout the years he had observed his family from afar while still staying away to keep them safe, and during the time he had became a demon hunter, traveling the world, defeating many demons. But eventually a extremely powerful demon with the ability of being able to manipulate anyone with a heart fulled by darkness with his voice named Romak had decided to attack Simon where it hurts, his heart. So Romak attacked Simon's family until he came to save them. So then the 2 made a deal: If Simon could defeat Romak in combat with Romak not allowed to use his abilities, then Romak will leave Simon's family alone and Simon will be rewarded with immortality. But if Romak wins, then Simon's soul belongs to him. Simon accepts and fights Romak and defeats him. But there is a price, Simon would be forced to fight for all eternity until all the evil on earth is defeated then Simon could die in peace but until then, Simon would feel eternal pain and suffering with a flame from hell constantly hurting his heart from the inside and with each evil Simon defeats, the flame will slightly go out and once all of the evil is defeated, the flame will go out and Simon will die. So Simon leaves his family to go and battle the evil across the world and he does so for 1,551 years fighting such great evils from all mythologies including Apophis, Medusa, The Titans of Greek Mythology, Hela of Norse Mythology, and many others. But that all changes when Romak reappears and forms a group of some of the most evil forces in history including Seth, Dracula, and Typhon with also a army of Draugr, Dullahan, Vampires, and Wendigo's in order to find a special book by the name of the book of underworlds, a book created by a being called The god above all (Basically the god in Christianity) as a way of trapping all forms of evil in each of the versions of the underworld from the one in Greek Mythology, to hell in Christianity. Romak is planning on getting the book to erase every name in it to release every evil being trapped within those realms and then Romak would lead his new army against the God above all and take his place. The only problem is that the book is locked in a special kind lock that can only be opened when the blood of a prophet was spilled onto the lock. So they go on a search for a prophet. Meanwhile Romak is in a city by the name of Republic City on a mission to slay a gang of Aswang who have been reported to have been kidnapping babies in the night and devouring them. Then Simon goes into a casino in the city where he finds them at a Blackjack Table and he identifies them as the Aswang by looking into their eyes and seeing the reflection in them being upside down then he kills most of them with his sword and a chain whip he gained several years ago made from a chains that were blessed by a priest, causing a panic throughout a casino eventually ending with a Aswang running away, kidnapping a waitress named Angelica and threatens to kill her if Simon doesn't drop his weapons, so Simon throws Holy Water in its face and he lets her go and then Simon kills him. Anyways, Angelica runs away and then suddenly Simon gets a head ache and collapses and wakes up in the afterlife and meets The God above All who tells him about Romak's plan and that he must protect the prophet that Romak seeks in order to stop him and at first Simon disagrees until he thinks about how he could have a chance at battling Romak again and then he could get Romak to undo the curse and he could finally die in peace. Then Simon asks The God above All who the prophet is then he says that the prophet is someone who's faith has crumbled over the years and that she doesn't even know about herself being a prophet, Simon then finds out that Angelica is the prophet and he has to find her because of her being gone, before Romak and the others reach her first. So will Simon find and save Angelica or will Romak reach her first and initiate his plan Casting *Simon (12 Years Old) - ??? *Simon (16 Years Old) - ??? *Simon (For the whole movie) - Bruce Willis *Maria - Carry Mulligan *Joseph - ??? *Romak - Cameron Monaghan *The God Above All - Ben Kingsley *Seth - Ron Perlman (Voice) *Dracula - Ralph Fiennes *Typhon - Liam Neeson *Angelica - Elcin Sangu